The present invention relates to a recurve bow. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recurve bow with electronically tunable draw weights.
In archery, bows have a draw weight that represents the amount of force the bow can impart upon an arrow released toward a target. With non-compound bows, such as recurve bows, the amount of force a user has to pull on the string to draw an arrow back is an increasing function. Beginners typically use bows that have lower draw weights, e.g. 151bs-251bs, intermediates use bows that have higher draw weights, e.g. 251bs-451bs, and advanced archers use bows with even higher draw weights, e.g. 451bs+. 
Due to the high investment costs in purchasing a bow, unless the user is very interested in archery, the user will typically borrow a bow. This is disadvantageous to the user, because the borrowed bow may often may not have a suitable draw weight for the user. If too heavy or too light, the user may not enjoy the archery experience and may come to dislike archery.
As a typical archer becomes stronger or more skilled in using a bow, the user may desire to purchase bows having higher and higher draw weight. This is so that the archer can reach a target quicker, can shoot an arrow with less arrow drop, or the like. Archers often delay such upgrades, because the high costs of quality bows. To reduce the costs of upgrading recurve bows, some recurve bows have user-replicable limbs having different draw weights. The limbs can be attached and detached from the recurve bow by the user. Although the costs of such user-replaceable limbs is lower than an entire new bow, they can still be considered expensive to users. The inventor believes that another downside is that if multiple users at different skill levels want to share the use of the bow, the users will have to constantly take off first user-replaceable limbs, put on second user-replaceable limbs, etc. for the different users.
In light of the above, the inventor believes there is need for a recurve bow that addresses the drawbacks described above as well provide new benefits.